


It's Where My Demons Hide

by LilyAnson



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Doubt, Steve Whump, Stronger Danny, please trust me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22097614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAnson/pseuds/LilyAnson
Summary: Steve has nightmares.  Danny makes them go away.  Should he or should he not respect Danny's boundaries?
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 11
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gatergirl79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatergirl79/gifts).



_It was a mission; nothing more, nothing less. Just like countless missions before. It was a straightforward and basic snatch and grab. It would be difficult but with any amount of luck they should be in and out in no time. Get in, grab the target, get out. Simple really. In retrospect he should have known better. When was anything they did ever easy? They were the people the Navy sent in when they needed specialists. If it were an easy mission then any team could have handled it._

In his sleep Steve shifted until he had tossed onto his other side.

_The drop off had gone better than normal. One smooth plane ride and a perfectly timed HALO jump later and they were on the ground making their way towards the location. It was slow going but they managed to arrive at the location without any problems. All in all, everything was going well. Still, Steve couldn’t help the small feeling niggling somewhere in the back of his mind that something was wrong. He made a concentrated effort to be extra vigilant on the off chance he was missing something._

Steve rolled onto his other side and curled in on himself slightly.

_Everything had gone to hell in a handbasket in the blink of an eye. One moment they had acquired the target, the next bullets had filled the air. As they ran for cover he didn’t have time to wonder what had gone wrong. It was all he could do to stay alive. He tried to check on the others but they’d gotten separated in their hurried attempt to find cover. Maintaining a grip on their target had limited Steve’s options. He’d barely had time to throw himself and the target behind a nearby grouping of barrels that probably wouldn’t do much to stop bullets. Finally he spied the others taking cover nearby. Before he could call out to them he saw Torres get hit and drop to the ground. Steve inhaled sharply and grit his teeth as a bullet struck his right side._

A small involuntary whine escaped his lips as he slept. 

_Steve winced as a shot passed too close for comfort. He’d lost track of how many they’d taken out on their attempt to extract themselves. Of the three of them that were sent Torres had been killed. That left only him and Cooper. Tightening his grip on the target Steve turned back to face Cooper and froze instantly. Blinking furiously he tried to deny what he was seeing. It didn’t work. When he looked back it was still Danny he saw taking cover with him, bullets flying past all around the both of them._

__

__

_This couldn’t be happening. He couldn’t be here. Not here, not now. Steve opened his mouth to yell at Danny but before he could get a word out Danny’s eyes went wide and his body jerked forward. Steve could only watch in horror as Danny slid to the ground. A patch of red appeared on the left side of his chest, just over his heart. As Steve watched the red stain spread lethargically, growing wider and wider. No, no, no, Steve thought. This definitely couldn’t be happening. Danny wasn’t supposed to be here!_

Steve bolted upright breathing heavily and gripping the sheets tightly. Sucking in deep gulps of air he still couldn’t seem to catch his breath; couldn’t calm down. Danny, was all he could think. Danny. Dead. No, it had all been a dream. Just a dream, he told himself. Danny wasn’t really dead. He was at home, asleep. In spite of knowing that Danny was safe, had to be safe, his brain refused to believe it. His mind kept showing him pictures of Danny lying on the ground, blood slowly staining his shirt, dead. But Danny was fine. He was at home, in bed, sleeping. Try as he might Steve just couldn’t seem to convince himself. Fuck. 

Reaching up he scrubbed his face with both hands trying to banish the macabre images coursing through his thoughts. No such luck. Suddenly he couldn’t stand it. He had to get up, had to check on Danny, had to know. Shoving the covers aside Steve flung his legs over the edge of his bed and stood. Frantic he snagged some clothes and dressed. A small part of his mind noted that Danny would probably be amused by the fact he was wearing yet another pair of cargo pants. Danny. That thought caused his chest to tighten in pain. Steve redoubled his efforts and yanked his shirt over his head, almost missing one of the arm holes in his haste.

-

Steve slammed his palm against the steering wheel of his truck and cursed. What was he doing? The sensible part of his brain knew better; knew Danny was safe. The problem was that the sensible part of his brain was not the part doing the majority of the thinking. After the nightmare all Steve could think was that Danny was really gone. Maybe not dead, no. But maybe it had been some kind of premonition telling him Danny was leaving? But then, that didn’t make any sense either did it? Growling Steve gripped the steering wheel even tighter as he drove the rest of the way to Danny’s house.

As little sense as it made he had to double check for himself. His brain just refused to believe that Danny was safe if he didn’t see it for himself. It kept insisting that Danny would be gone, taken from him just as everyone else had been. He would have called except that he hadn’t wanted to wake Danny. He had every bit of confidence that he could get in, reassure himself, and leave without waking Danny. Danny never locked the back door so it should be easy. Steve frowned at that thought. Danny really should learn to lock his doors at night. He contemplated locking it when he left but decided against it. Danny would probably notice and he really didn’t want that to happen.

Pulling up to the house Steve put the truck into park and killed the engine. What was he even doing here? Of course Danny was fine. It had just been a stupid dream. A dream in which Danny had died, his brain reminded him. Except it hadn’t been Danny, not really. At least that’s what he tried to tell himself. Sure, it hadn’t been Danny… That time. With their job, how long would it be until it was Danny? With a growl Steve shoved that thought away. It would never be Danny if he had anything to say about it.

Exiting the truck he was made sure to shut the door quietly. No sense in waking Danny if he was already asleep. He made his way to the backdoor and hesitated. He shouldn’t be here, he told himself. What if he woke up Danny? How could he possibly explain what he was doing here at this hour? He glanced back to the truck and back to the door before he realized he couldn’t leave. Not until he knew for sure that Danny was safe.

Turning the knob slowly he entered the house as quietly as possible. The television was on in the living room so at least it wasn’t completely dark. Stealthily he crossed the kitchen, entered the living room with the intent of turning off the television until he spied Danny asleep on the couch. The thin blanket was tangled around one leg and half on the floor. Steve shook his head and had to smile slightly at the sight. Cautiously he draped the top of the blanket back over both of Danny’s shoulders. Taking a step back he inspected his handiwork. Better, he thought. 

He should leave now. He’d only come by to reassure himself Danny was still alive. Now that he’d done that it was time to go. The problem was… he couldn’t. Now that he was here he was finding it incredibly difficult to turn around and leave. Just being near Danny, asleep or not, was helping ease the tension left over from the nightmare. Even if he stayed just a bit longer he would still have plenty of time to leave before Danny woke up for the day. A few more minutes couldn’t hurt, right? Right.

Before he could talk himself out of it Steve lowered himself onto the couch. When he was finally settled and Danny hadn’t woken up he breathed a sigh of relief. He probably should have turned the television off first but then he wouldn’t be able to see Danny’s face. Besides, he could always turn it off when he got up to leave. He turned back to face Danny and jumped slightly when he noticed that Danny’s eyes were open. Flustered he struggled, trying to find something to say; some reason to explain why he was here. Before he could manage it a hand gripped his and Steve stopped trying to speak.

“Steve?” Danny questioned groggily.

“Yeah,” Steve answered. Damn his voice sounded rough, even to himself. Clearing his throat he tried again. “Yeah, it’s me buddy.” Danny blinked several times as if to clear the sleep from his eyes. Steve dropped his gaze to where Danny’s hand was still covering his and waited for the inevitable.

“Something wrong?” Danny asked. “We get a case or something?”

Steve shook his head. “No, nothing like that,” he replied, still not raising his head.

A few more seconds of silence and then, “So what’s up?”

Steve couldn’t seem to find his voice.

“Steve? Hey, you okay?”

He had to answer or he was only going to worry Danny more. “It’s nothing,” he finally managed. “I’m really sorry about just breaking in here in the middle of the night,” Steve said quietly. “I should probably leave.” He started to stand but Danny’s grip on his hand tightened, refusing to let go. Steve froze, still unable to meet Danny’s eyes. He couldn’t trust that Danny wouldn’t be able to read everything. Sometimes Danny was too perceptive for his own good. 

“You could stay,” Danny whispered.

The voice was so quiet Steve was sure he must have imagined it. No way in hell Danny would be inviting him to stay over. Hell, even he didn’t want to be near himself. The difference was Danny had a choice in the matter. Damn he really needed to leave before he screwed up even their working relationship. 

“Steve?” Danny asked, suddenly sounding concerned. “Hey, what’s up? Is something wrong?”

Fuck. He couldn’t worry Danny, he needed to answer. The problem was that he couldn’t risk telling Danny what was really on his mind. He could deal with almost anything except for outright rejection. If he didn’t ask then he could still lie to himself and pretend that there was a chance no matter how small.

“Yeah. No. I mean, it’s nothing.” In spite of what he truly wished he resolutely pulled his hand back. Unsure of what to do with it now he placed both of his hands, palms down, flat on the top of his thighs. “So, I’ll see you later, okay?” Without even waiting for an answer Steve stood and promptly made his way to the door.

“Steve!” Danny called out.

Steve ignored him and kept walking. He couldn’t do this. There was just no way he could keep his emotions from bleeding through right now. He needed time to get himself under control before he talked to Danny. He almost made it. He had crossed the living room, made it through the kitchen, and had his hand on the backdoor’s knob when hand gripped his shoulder bringing him to a halt. He could have broken the hold but he didn’t. Danny was nothing if not persistent and Steve didn’t have in him to ensure that Danny couldn’t follow him. He would never willingly hurt Danny. 

“Damn it Steve, turn around.”

Steve hesitated. This was dangerous. Danny had always been able to read him better than anyone else. Maybe it was dark enough to keep Danny from being able to see his face clearly? He didn’t really have many options. It was either turn around and talk to Danny or find a way to leave. In order for him to leave he would have to find a way to keep Danny from following him. Sighing he finally turned around to face Danny.

“What’s up?” Steve asked as evenly as he could manage.

“You tell me,” Danny countered.

“It’s nothing. I was just,” Steve stopped himself. He had been about to say that he’d just been out walking and was merely in the area. No matter what he wouldn’t lie to Danny. 

“You were just what?” Danny pressed.

“I just had a bad feeling and wanted to check in on you,” Steve answered. At least it was mostly honest. He hoped Danny would let it pass but he knew better. This was Danny they were talking about after all. Danny opened his mouth to speak and Steve raised a hand and held up one finger to stall him. “Okay fine, you’re right. There is more but I don’t want to talk about it right now. Okay?” 

Danny’s mouth closed as he eyed Steve carefully. Steve, for his part, did his best to keep his face blank. He could see Danny’s mind working. It made him feel bad; like he was being dishonest in some way. Still, he hadn’t lied. Danny was quiet for so long Steve was almost ready to break the silence himself. Before he could though, Danny reached out and took his hand. Silently Danny turned and started leading them back to the living room. Stunned Steve followed silently. 

When they finally reached the living room Danny sat down on the couch. Steve sat down as well taking care to leave plenty of space between them. Danny gave him and odd look but remained silent. Not knowing what to expect was only adding to Steve’s anxiety. He really hated not knowing what to expect. This was Danny, he reminded himself. With Danny he could let his guard down and know he would be safe. That thought cause him to smile a little. 

“You know you can tell me anything right?” Danny asked softly.

Steve’s brows drew down as he tried to figure out if there was anything else hidden within that question. Finally he gave up. This couldn’t last. The nightmares were becoming more and more frequent and something had to give before they finally drove him crazy.

“Nightmare,” Steve muttered.

This time it was Danny’s brows that drew downward.

“Look, nevermind,” Steve began. He started to rise but Danny’s hand shot out and grabbed his wrist before he could move too far. Steve allowed himself to sink back down into the couch slowly and waited.

“Tell me about it.” 

Pressing his lips together Steve tried to figure out the best response to that.

“Don’t do that,” Danny ordered. “Don’t shut me out.”

“I wasn’t,” Steve protested.

“You were thinking about it,” Danny countered. 

He had no good response to that.

Danny ran his left hand through his hair before turning back to Steve. “Look, no matter what it is you can tell me. I won’t judge you, you know that right?”

He did know that. If there was one person in the world he could trust implicitly to always be there for him it would be Danny. Still, try as he might, the words wouldn’t come. 

“What about this? What if I ask questions and you just nod or shake your head. Can you do that?”

He thought about it. Actually that would be good. That way he wouldn’t have to actually give voice what he saw in his dreams. He wouldn’t actually have to speak aloud at all. Just confirm or deny. He could do that. Steve nodded. 

“Okay, so…” Danny paused briefly and seemed to be collecting his thoughts. Eventually he reached over and took Steve’s other hand into his own. Slowly be began gently rubbing circles on the back of Steve’s hands with his thumbs. “Did it have anything to do with 5.0?” 

Steve shook his head. 

Danny nodded slowly and continued rubbing the backs of Steve’s hands with his thumbs. “Was it about your time in the military?”

Steve winced and jerked involuntarily at that question.

“So I take it that’s a yes,” Danny said softly. 

Steve nodded and dropped his eyes to their hands. It was far easier to answer when he didn’t have to look at Danny. He needed to determine just how much he wanted to share. If Danny did get close to his secret Steve didn’t want to lie to him but he wasn’t sure if he could force himself to tell Danny about his attraction to him either. That might actually cause Danny to transfer somewhere else and he couldn’t risk that; couldn’t risk losing Danny.

“Okay, so, did it have anything to do with stuff you can’t talk about?”

Biting his lower lip Steve nodded slowly.

“Right. So be careful with the questions then,” Danny observed. Danny was quiet for several moments before speaking again. “Did the… did it have anything to do with… losing someone?” Danny asked cautiously.

Steve shivered slightly before nodding slowly once more.

“And you knew him well.”

Steve knew Danny well enough to know that was a comment not a question. It still made him feel better to nod in response even if Danny didn’t require confirmation. With his eyes he followed the repetitive movements of Danny’s thumbs. It was easier than allowing his mind to dwell on the dream. Danny had nice hands, Steve decided.

“Thank you… I think,” Danny remarked.

Steve looked up and stared at Danny confused. He was surprised when Danny blushed and ducked his head temporarily. When Danny finally raised his head Steve was surprised to see Danny’s cheeks were still slightly flushed. It was then he realized he’d actually spoken that last thought aloud. As embarrassing as it was Steve still had to smile. It wasn’t often he managed to say something that flustered Danny. He’d take the win.

“So back to the dream,” Danny prompted.

Oh yea. That. Steve nodded and dropped his eyes back to their hands. “Nightmare,” Steve corrected. “Not a dream.” Biting his lower lip once more, Steve wanted nothing more than to curl up in his bed, wrap his blanket tightly around himself, and not move for several hours at least. Actually, what he wanted most was for Danny to hold him but there wasn’t any chance of that happening was there?

“Alright, I think we’re done for now,” Danny announced.

Steve’s head shot up in surprise. They were done? Did that mean Danny wanted him to leave now? Had he overstayed his welcome? Had he annoyed Danny by showing up at his house in the middle of the night? Was it the discussion of the dream? Was it-

“Stop right there,” Danny ordered. “I don’t know where your mind is right now but I can guess.” Danny shook his head as Steve continued to stare. “I know you. You’re not ready to discuss this and I shouldn’t have pressed. That’s all there is to it.”

Danny gave Steve’s hands a few firm squeezes and then loosened them as if he meant to let go. Steve shook his head and gripped onto them tighter. He couldn’t force himself let go just yet. Danny’s touch helped banish the nightmare the way nothing else did and he was loathed to relinquish that just yet. He wanted to retain this feeling for as long as possible. He searched Danny’s eyes trying to figure out how Danny felt about this sudden neediness and was met with more compassion than he’d expected.

“It’s fine,” Danny told him. “We don’t have to let go just yet. Hey, I know what. What do you say we just sit here and talk a bit? Not about anything specific, just things in general. Would that work better?”

Steve nodded and Danny squeezed his hands a few more times.

“Alright, just… can you lean over here a bit. I mean, it’s going to get uncomfortable sitting up like this eventually. I just want to make sure we’re good before I start.”

Leaning over against Danny’s side? Yeah, he could definitely do that. The problem was did Danny really want to do this or was he merely placating him. He really didn’t want to impose on Danny anymore than he already had tonight. In the dim light he could still see Danny smile and then roll his eyes.

“Trust me, you’d be doing my back a favor,” Danny told him.

Nodding Steve leaned over and carefully laid his head on Danny’s shoulder. Danny leaned forward a bit and pulled one hand out of Steve’s. Steve stifled a whine but immediately relaxed when Danny’s arm wrapped around him.

“Shh,” Danny whispered. “I’ve got you. You’re good.”

Steve nodded and almost melted against Danny’s side. This felt perfect. He didn’t understand how Danny always made him feel better but, even if only for this moment, the how’s and why’s just didn’t matter. All that mattered was that he was safe. No matter what happened and no matter what he ever got himself into Danny would always be there. Danny always came for him no matter what. If Danny told him he was safe then he was. As Danny began talking Steve tried to listen. The problem was that Danny’s voice was so soothing and he was just so tired that he had trouble keeping his eyes open. 

-

Steve’s mind came online before he ever opened his eyes telling him something wasn’t right. Instantly he jerked backwards and fell off of something. Wincing he opened his eyes and found himself staring up at the very blurry face of Danny. Instantly everything came rushing back and Steve groaned. Dropping his head back onto the floor he covered his eyes with his arm. It was entirely too early to have to deal with Danny. There was no way he was ready to discuss absolutely anything that happened last night. And he’d known better than to come over last night. Now Danny was going to want to ‘talk’. 

“Please tell me I’m dreaming,” Steve grumbled under his breath.

“Afraid not,” Danny stated.

He sounded entirely too amused for Steve’s taste. Slinging his arm off his face Steve sat up and rubbed his face briskly. It was entirely too early for this. He needed coffee, he decided. He doubted he’d be ready to face Danny even after coffee but at least he would be more awake and better able to make excuses for his behavior.

“You okay?” Danny asked.

Peachy, Steve thought sarcastically. Taking a deep breath Steve held it for a full five seconds before releasing it. He was going to have to move fast otherwise he’d never make it out of here. Tramping down on his emotions he readied himself in much the same way as he would for a mission. It felt wrong to take this approach with Danny but he didn’t see any other way out of the immediate situation. Clearing his throat Steve finally stood but before he could make an excuse and beat a hasty retreat Danny spoke.

“I may not be able to read your mind but I still know how it works,” Danny commented.

“I was just…” Steve trailed off not knowing how to finish that sentence without resorting to a lie or revealing too much. 

“You were just getting ready to give me some crummy excuse and then make an exit is what you were going to do,” Danny stated sitting up and crossing his arms. Sighing Danny uncrossed his arms and sat forward, resting his arms on his thighs. “Look, if you’re still not ready to talk about anything I’m good with that, okay?”

Steve hesitated. Danny giving him an out was too good to be true. There had to be some sort of catch. Steve’s frown deepened when Danny shook his head.

“How about I make us some coffee and we can decide how we’re going to handle things after we’ve each had a cup or two?”

“I’d love to and I appreciate the offer really,” Steve answered honestly. “I really need a shower and a fresh change of clothes though. I should really get going. But I’ll, uh, I’ll see you later, right?” Steve told himself he wasn’t running away as he all but fled from the house. It was a calculated retreat he tried to convince himself. He didn’t believe it for one second. As he exited Danny’s house Steve had to squint against the brightness of the rising sun. 

-

Two months, that’s all he could stand. Technically it’d been fifty eight days which didn’t actually make it any better. Danny felt as if he was about to go crazy. While he knew it wouldn’t be wise to push Steve he was getting desperate. This hot and cold, hot and cold, attitude was rapidly wearing thin. Something was going to have to give soon. Late at night, long after the sun went down Steve would often show up at Danny’s house. In the beginning he hadn’t even bothered to wake Danny. He merely lay down on the couch or, if Danny was already there he’d take the recliner. Danny had trained himself to listen for the soft noises of Steve’s arrival even if he was already asleep.

Since then he’d been keeping track of the days Steve showed in an effort to see if there was some form of pattern. If there was a pattern he couldn’t decipher it. Steve didn’t have nightmares at Danny’s house very often but it did happen occasionally. When that happened Steve would mumble in his sleep while tossing and turning. When that happened Danny, alerted by the soft sounds of Steve’s distress, would wake and make his way over. He would spend time carefully soothing Steve until he calmed. He would try to snag some more sleep if there was time. If not he would get up and start the coffee brewing. In those mornings when he started the coffee early he would sit at the kitchen table and ponder the enigma that was his partner Steven McGarrett. 

It wasn’t any great stretch to guess that some of the things Steve had done as a SEAL had caused more than just physical damage. As much as he really didn’t want to press Steve it was getting harder. As tiring as it was Danny honestly didn’t mind the nights Steve stayed at his house. The problem came the day after. After any night Steve spent at Danny’s house Steve’s entire attitude would change. He would become cooler towards Danny, more distant. Danny tried to chalk it up to Steve feeling embarrassed about needing help keeping the nightmares at bay but something about that still felt off. It still felt like Steve was hiding something.

-

“So everyone know their jobs?” Steve asked.

“Can I talk to you?” Danny inquired. 

“Yeah, but later,” Steve countered. “Busy for now.”

Danny resisted the urge to growl and carried on with his job. Above all he did understand the chain of command. For now Steve was in charge. Later he would be in charge and there would be no turning back. Later, he pacified himself. But could he really press Steve when he knew Steve didn’t want to answer? The answer was yes. In spite of everything Danny needed an answer. Did Steve truly want to be with him or was he leading Danny on? Danny couldn’t honestly believe that. 

Steve cared in the capacity that he could. Danny just needed to learn how to read him better. Steve was stunted, not by his own will, but rather by those that had previously hurt him. Danny hated that he couldn’t just express how he felt. If he did that then Steve would run. He knew better. Still, it didn’t mean he didn’t want to.

-

“Why are you doing this, just tell me that!?”

Steve shook his head. How could he explain this to Danny when it didn’t even make sense to him? In spite of everything one thing still troubled him. He’d hurt Danny. He’d known he wasn’t good enough for Danny but he’d never in his life meant to hurt him. He wanted to reach out and comfort Danny but who was he that Danny should accept comfort from him?

“Do you… I mean did you… Did you ever really love me?” Danny eventually asked.

Steve couldn’t help the keening whine that escaped his throat. How could he have cause Danny so much doubt. Of course he loved Danny. “Yes,” Steve whispered. “Please don’t doubt that.” Steve curled up on himself and rocked slightly. God how had he fucked up everything this badly? Suddenly there were arms around him and he really couldn’t think.

“It’s okay babe,” he heard. “Everything’s okay. Okay, babe?”

Steve nodded, desperate for something, anything, to help detract from the pain he couldn’t seem to break free of. Please just don’t let it hurt Danny, he pled. Anything just to not hurt Danny. Danny was the one bright spot in the darkness that was his world. He couldn’t help it if he was responsible for snuffing out that light. Danny was the one, single, bright spot he had left in his life. 

“Then talk to me,” Danny ordered.

Steve winced. How could he possibly explain everything to Danny? Danny was the bright spot, everything else was the darkness. Steve let out an involuntary whine. 

“Oh, God. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to press you babe.”

Danny’s arms tightened around him and Steve barely resisted the urge to fling is own arms around the other man. Still, he couldn’t let himself fall, not yet. He needed to reassure his love. “Danny,” Steve whispered.

“No,” Danny whispered. “No, it’s okay. I’ve got you.”

“But… Who's got you?”

“I do. Trust me babe, I’m good. Okay?”

Against his will Steve let out another whine. 

“No babe,” Danny reassured him. “It’s fine. I’ve got you, you’re safe.”

“But…” Steve trailed off, unable to finish.

“I’ve got me, I’m fine. Trust me?”

The heavens help him he couldn’t not trust Danny. “Please?” It was the only thing he could manage. He prayed Danny understood. As it turned out, he needn’t have worried. Danny, as always, completely understood. Steve finally allowed himself to truly melt into the embrace. This was his Danny. In as much as he wanted to keep him safe he knew Danny would keep himself safe. He needn’t do anything aside from being loved. Of course that was the one thing he honestly couldn’t take. How to explain it, though?

“Hey Steve?”

Steve’s head shot up even as his eyes closed.

“You know I love you, right?”

Steve shook his head. No, he didn’t know that. He whined yet again and Danny quietly shushed him yet again. Finally he gave in. He couldn't help it. He felt… Snug. Secure… Safe. But then, Danny always did that to him. How could he possibly explain that? Please just let him understand, Steve prayed. 

“Sh, it’s ‘k. I’ve got you babe,” Danny murmured.

As much as it wasn’t ‘k’, Steve still let himself melt into Danny’s embrace. Dear God this felt so good. He knew he’d ruin it sooner or later but for now he just wanted, needed, some time to relax. Later. Later he’d screw up everything. Later he’d fuck up. Later he would have to worry about everything. Later he’d lose his Danny. Later.

“Steve?” Danny asked, sounding concerned.

“Later,” Steve muttered. “Later.”

Danny nodded. “Later,” he acknowledged. “But for now… Are you okay?”

“As long as I have you I’m always ‘okay’,” Steve murmured.

“You’ll always have me, babe,” Danny reassured him. “Always.”

Steve curled into a ball and rocked slightly.

“Sh, it’s k, I’ve got you.”

In the wake of Danny’s words and how true he knew they were Steve let himself relax finally. Danny would protect him. Danny would take care of him. Danny would make sure nothing bad happened. Desperate, he tried to tell his love how he felt.

“Danny?”

“Sh, it’s okay. I know.”


	2. Chapter 2

Danny would have thought that after their heart to heart things would have made things better. He would have been wrong. If anything Steve was more distant. He couldn’t do this much more. Something had to give. Still, everytime Danny tried to talk to him Steve found some way to wriggle out of it. In all honesty it was getting old. He was going to have to find some way to get Steve to talk soon or he was going to end up losing his mind.

“Danno?”

Crap, Grace. They were outside and he was sitting on the front porch as she played in the yard. He must have been quiet for too long after she’d asked him something. He needed to respond. “Yeah monkey?” he asked as jovially as he could.

“Is uncle Steve going to come over this weekend?”

Danny just barely stopped himself from flinching at the mention of Steve. He still hadn’t told her about his feelings for his partner and wouldn’t. Not if Steve didn’t return them. For now he was more or less in a holding pattern. He needed to answer her but it was hard. “I don’t think so monkey,” he finally told her as evenly as he could manage. “Not this weekend.”

“Did you two have a fight?”

“No sweetie, nothing like that.” Desperately he attempted to find a way to explain everything. Almost always before Steve would come over and visit with her. His absence now was sorely missed. Before he had to find a reply a Mustang pulled up and Chin got out. Danny waited until he was closer.

“Case?” Danny asked.

Chin shook his head. “No brah.” He glanced sideways noting Grace. “It’s Steve,” he said meaningfully. “You feel?”

The words hit him like almost nothing else could. Steve needed him. Danny turned to face his daughter. 

“Is Uncle Steve okay?” Grace asked.

Danny just barely resisted shaking his head. “Not yet but he will be, okay monkey?”

“You’ll make him better?”

If Danny had a say so in anything that had to deal with Steve then he’d definitely ‘make him okay’. The problem was Steve. He just wouldn’t ‘let Danny in’ just yet. “Yeah, monkey.” he promised. “I’ll do my absolute best, promise.”

“Okay Danno. Go fix uncle Steve,” she answered decisively. 

“Hey monkey?” Danny began.

“It’s k,” she replied, reminding him so much of himself. “I know you love him. Not the same as me but it’s still love.”

Bless his daughter. Grace was amazing. Grace was perfect. She was… She was the best thing in his life for so long he hadn’t ever wanted to chance a change before now. She’d managed to figure out more than most people twice her age. Still, he had to be sure. 

“If Steve and I… If we…”

“Are you going to date uncle Steve?”

Fuck, how to answer that? “I want to monkey, I really do.”

“Then do it. Please?”

“It’s not up to me, monkey. It’s up to uncle Steve.”

“You’ll make him see reason. I trust you.”

The heavens help him he wished he trusted himself half as much as his daughter did.

\--- 

Steve glanced at the phone and froze. How could he possibly answer a call from Grace and not lie? Fuck’s sake. He couldn’t answer. The ring tone grated on his nerves. Fucking hell he couldn’t do this. Before he could stop himself he hit ignore. Dropping his head in his hands he squeezed his eyes closed and tried to block out the world. 

“Steve!”

Steve’s head shot up as he heard Danny’s voice. 

“What is the matter with you!”

Steve frowned. What the _fuck_ was Danny doing up here? “What?” he replied ineloquently.

“Fuck! Just… Just stay put, okay?”

Steve’s frown grew. Of course he was gonna stay put. Just what did Danny expect him to do? He eyed the ground and finally realized how someone else might see the situation. Of course he’d worried Danny. Sitting on the top of the bridge as he was, balanced precariously, how could it not look like he meant to jump? Fuck. Another thing he’d fucked up just like so many others before. Before he knew it Danny almost at his location. Steve couldn’t help the groan that escaped at how militaristic even his thoughts sounded. Steve shook his head knowing Danny couldn’t see it but still not knowing how to respond verbally. Finally he found his tongue. 

“Danny stop!” Steve shouted. 

To his great surprise Danny did stop. 

“It’s fine. I’m not going to do anything stupid, okay?” he tried to articulate to his partner.

“Prove it and come down?”

Steve sighed. He really wasn’t ready to face Danny. Would he ever be ready, he wondered. He seriously doubted it. He had to do something. If coming down off the bridge would keep Danny from worrying about him then he’d do that he realized, ready or not. Besides, it didn’t look as if Danny was faring too well being this high. He probably should make his way down just so Danny would follow before he fell. He couldn’t take the chance that Danny would get hurt, much less for his pride. He needed to keep Danny from being hurt. If that meant sacrificing his comfort a bit just to get Danny back down onto solid ground then so be it. 

“Yeah,” he called down. “Just… Just give me a minute.”

-

Danny wanted to feel better at Steve’s agreement but he was still nervous. Damn, he hated heights. He studiously refused to look down. If he did that then he’d lose his balance, his lunch, and probably his life. Probably even in that order. He clung tight to the structure as he waited on Steve. It seemed like both forever and no time at all before Steve arrived. It was then, at Steve’s arrival that Danny made his fatal mistake. 

Glancing down he spied the pavement. Except… it was so far down. Too far. Vertigo struck from out of nowhere and his grip loosened. Nope, Danny thought. He tightened his grip as much as he could and prayed he wouldn’t fall. Fuck he hated heights. He spared a moment to look back up and spotted Steve making his way down to him at what had to be a dangerously and reckless pace. For some reason, though, Danny relaxed slightly. Of course he relaxed. Of course he let his guard down. Of course he would slip and lose his grip… 

\---

Steve was almost to his Danny when Danny’s grip slipped from the bars he was clinging to and he began to fall. Steve couldn’t help the few moments he spent shaking his head in denial. For what seemed like it could have been an eternity he felt frozen. Bare seconds before Steve reached his partner Danny’s hand slipped from the railing and fell away. The softness and ease with which it fell away was so completely incongruent with what Steve held as truths that at first he couldn’t even process it. No, Danny couldn’t slip, couldn’t be hurt, … couldn’t die.

His brain completely refused to process the fact that Danny was going to fall; couldn’t process it. Before he could even begin moving Danny had already started his fall back to the ground so far below. It was only his own damned fault Danny had been up here in the first place. He moved in slow motion; at least in his mind. Outside of his mind everything seemed to happen too fast. Gravity took effect too fast. Danny fell too fast. The whole damned fucked up world revolved too fast. 

\---

The first thing to break through anything was the pain. Everything hurt. Danny scrunched his eyes closed and grimaced. Perhaps he was dead? That would make a lot of sense. Yeah dead, he decided, that had to be it. It was his last thought as the world around him blissfully blacked out yet again.

\---

The next thing to break through didn’t even register at all, let alone as his third time. The fourth thought, however, struck a chord somewhere deep within him. He couldn’t remember and didn’t care at all about anything that came previously. This thought, this thought however, caused him pause. While he didn’t remember the others this one was about Steve, and that he couldn’t just let sink back into the abyss. 

_“Are you going to date uncle Steve?”_

_Fuck, how to answer that? “I want to monkey, I really do.”_

_“Then do it. Please?”_

_“It’s not up to me, monkey. It’s up to uncle Steve.”_

_“You’ll make him see reason. I trust you.”_

Danny struggled. His arms felt like molasses and he felt as if he were stuck in concrete trying to break free. Fuck, everything hurt. Still, he had to try. His Steve needed someone to save him and even if Danny wasn’t that person maybe he could help? Still, he remained unable to break free… 

\---

Steve wrapped his arms around Grace more tightly and clung on to her as if his life depended upon it. In a way it almost did. If there was one thing he could hold onto about Danny it was Grace. Please let him be okay, Steve all but prayed. 

“Uncle Steve?”

Steve just barely resisted the urge to flinch. “Yes, sweetie?”

“Is Danno going to be okay?”

Steve wished for nothing more than the ability to cry. Gods he wished he could give up and let her comfort him. Still, he wouldn’t do that to either Danny or Grace. He had to tell her the truth. “I don’t know,” he answered honestly. “He should be-”

“Steve?” 

“Danno!” Gracie cried.

Steve had to fight not to drop to his knees then and there. Just the sound of his love’s voice was almost enough to destroy him, though. Still he fought to remain upright. “Danny,” he murmured, too emotional to say anymore.

“I was so worried!” Grace exclaimed.

“Oh monkey, it’s fine. I’m okay.”

“Even though uncle Steve said you’d be okay I was still worried,” Grace replied.

\---

The heavens help him he hated worrying his daughter. But then… Steve… Danny inspected the hospital room. Finding Steve all but kneeling at his bed did cause him worry but it also elated him in reasons he hadn’t expected. For reasons he wasn’t quite sure of Danny’s own heartbeat sped up and all but threatened to stop at the same time. 

\---

Grace moved to the side and Steve took her place. He almost reached down and took Danny’s hand but stopped short. “Danny,” Steve murmured. “Uh, Chin’s good. Chin’s fine,” he muttered uncomfortably, eyes downcast. 

“What the hell were you thinking!?” Danny all but shouted. “Dangling off the side of a bridge?”

“It was just a place to think, I wasn’t doing anything else,” Steve defended.

\---

“Yeah tell that to…” Danny froze. He’d meant to say, tell that to Grace but he couldn’t very well say that with her in the room. Also he _knew_ it meant more than that. He _knew_ he wanted to yell at Steve for sacrificing his life for him. Fuck. 

“Grace?” Steve questioned. “Can you give your dad and me a few minutes, please?” almost as if he could read Danny's thoughts.

“Sure... I guess,” she answered quietly.

\---

As soon as Grace left Steve _knew_ he’d fucked up. Now he was alone with Danny and had no choice but to focus on him. Fuck. “Danny, look… I just… I mean…” 

“Is Grace okay?” Danny asked.

Steve nodded before realizing he needed to reply verbally. “Uh, yeah. I mean, she’s fine, okay?”

“Really?” 

“Yes, it’s… It’s… me,” Steve finished lamely. “I’m what’s wrong,” he finally finished sadly.

Danny frowned. “I don’t understand that.” Danny replied.

“I’m what’s wrong,” Steve repeated. “I’m the ‘wrong’ thing with whatever. I’m what caused you to be hurt. I’m what’s wrong with everything.”

“How can you say that?” Danny asked. “You know I love you, right?”

Steve shook his head. “I mean, I do, but I… I… really…” 

“You really don’t understand,” Danny whispered. 

Steve shook his head. At this point he was beyond speech. He was beyond anything his love meant. He really did wish he could understand though. It’s just that unconditional love was so far beyond anything he knew he didn’t understand how to express himself. He honestly did wish he could reply though. Before he could even formulate a reply Gracie ran back into the room.

“I need money for the machines Uncle Steve,” she told him.

Danny turned to face his daughter.

“Gracie?”

“It’s K Danno, I love you.”

Grace gave him a knowing smile. She stopped when she was a few feet away from Steve. “He’s my dad, you know?”

“I do,” Steve agreed. 

“If you hurt him…” 

“I wouldn’t do that.”

“Then we’re good.”

Grace nodded and left in search of said vending machines.

But were they, he wondered. What if he hurt Danny on accident? What if-.

“Hey Steve? Gracie’s not here. You’re… okay. I mean, you don’t have to pretend, okay?”

Steve shook his head. “Not pretending,” he muttered. “Love you. Worried.”

“About me?” Danny whispered.

Unable to speak Steve nodded.

“Oh, babe. Please don’t? Don’t worry. I’m fine, k?”

Steve shook his head again. “How can you do that? How can you pretend?”

\---

“I’m not pretending,” Danny answered confused.

Steve merely shook his head and wrapped his arms around himself. 

Danny knew there was something he was missing.

“I’m so sorry,” Steve murmured. 

Danny was shaking his head before he knew it. God how could he let his baby suffer, and despite it all, Steve was as much his baby as Grace. “Babe, please don’t. Please don’t suffer because of me?”

Silence.

“Steve?”

\---

“No, I can’t,” Steve disagreed. It _was_ his fault that Danny had been hurt. If he hadn't been stupid then Danny wouldn't have tried to save him and wouldn't have almost fallen to his death. It had been nothing short of a miracle that he'd reached Danny just barely in time to snag one of his ankles. As it was when the rest of him had fallen Danny's head had still swung backwards and hit one of the steel support beams. He couldn't be this close, he realized. No matter how much he didn't want to he'd only end up hurting Danny again. He began taking several steps backwards. 

“Steve,” Danny said more harshly. “Come here, now.”

“No, I-”

“Come here.” Danny ordered.

Desperately trying not to let the tears fall Steve made his way over to Danny.

“I don’t blame you, okay? I don’t blame you.”

“But… But…”

“But nothing. I don’t blame you. Understand?”

Steve shook his head. “I should have been better. I should have been able to protect you.”

“I protect me, okay babe? You don’t have to do that.”

“I want to,” Steve murmured. “I want to protect you, I want to make sure you’re always okay, I want to make sure you’re always _safe!_ ”

“But when I’m in danger it’s not your fault. Okay?”

Steve shook his head. “It is.” How could he make Danny understand? “Danno I love you. Understand? If you understand nothing understand that. I love you and I’m sorry. I’m sorry if you don’t feel the same. I’m sorry if you don’t get it. I’m just sorry in general. I love you Danny.”

“If you loved me you’d date me.”

Steve shook his head yet again. “Danny I can’t.”

“You know it’s my fault.”

“Danny please?”

“Steve you know you’re always gonna be my buddy, yeah?”

Steve shook his head for the he didn’t know how many times. “Danny?” Steve asked suddenly worried. “Danny!”

“It’s fine, I’m here. You’re safe, okay?”

“Don’t leave me? Please!”

“I won’t.”

“Please stay?”

“I promise.”

Sitting down in the chair next to the hospital bed Steve grabbed Danny's hand and laid his head down on Danny's shoulder. “I can't lose you,” Steve whispered letting his eyes drift closed.

“You won't babe, promise,” Danny whispered back.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve shook his head. The gods be with him he hated himself right now. How could he possibly be responsible for someone else. He risked a glance over to the hospital bed. Despite what Danno said how could he not blame himself? If he hadn’t been so thoughtless as to place himself in a location he knew Danny would hate then Danny wouldn’t have been so worried. If Danny hadn’t been so worried he would never have climbed the bridge. If Danny hadn’t climbed the bridge he never would have fallen. If he hadn’t fallen then he wouldn’t be in the hospital right now. How could Steve not blame himself?

Danny’s eyes twitched and Steve felt himself freeze. He held his breath as he waited to see whether or not Danny would wake. Honestly he wasn’t sure what he wanted more. If his baby woke then he would have to deal with his own inadequacies, if he didn’t then it might mean that Danny had… er… whatever the doctors had said. Brain swelling? Honestly he hadn’t been paying attention to them at the time. At the time he’d been more worried about Danny’s survival. Danny was the important thing here. Steve cringed. Danny was the important person here, not thing.

Fuck how could he ever hope to get it right with Danny verbally if he couldn’t organize his thoughts when Danny was sleeping? Steve frowned. Sleeping might have been a bit strong for what Danny was doing. Healing may have been more accurate. Healing from Steve’s own, dumbass, stupid actions. Fuck he really should leave. He had actually convinced himself to leave when he heard a soft groan. Steve froze.

Fuck. There was no way he could leave his baby. He needed to know Danno would be taken care of. He needed to know he’d be okay. Danny would always take care of him, the absolute least he could do was take care of Danny while he was incapacitated. Besides, Grace was counting on him to look after Danny. Steve could not let her down. Not now. Well, not ever actually, but especially not now. Not after it was his fault her dad was in the hospital, and let’s face it, it really was his fault Danny was in the hospital. If he were anymore stupid… Steve drifted off into past memories and whimpered softly.

\---

Grace walked into her dad’s room and stopped short. Her dad was the same as ever, mostly calm but also sleeping. Her uncle, however, looked sad. Well, sadder than normal. She had to do something to fix him. Before she could start forward a hand gripped her shoulder stopping her from going to her uncle Steve. She turned and glanced back over her shoulder.

“Now isn’t the time,” her auntie Kono stated quietly. “Now is when they need to heal themselves. You feel?” she asked.

“I want to help them, though,” Grace insisted.

“I get that liʻiliʻi, I really do.”*** “It’s just now isn’t the time. You feel me, little sis?”

“No,” Grace answered honestly. “I mean, they love each other,” she answered confused.

To her great surprise, and her annoyance, Miss Kono laughed. “That they do little sweetie. That they do. Still, they need to come together on their own. If they don’t then neither one will accept it. They’re both too stubborn for their own good. They can’t accept the easy path no matter what. You and I? We know better. They just don’t… Yet. Okay?”

“Okay,” Grace answered uncertainly.

“Wanna go make decorations for when Danny comes home?” Miss Kono asked.

Gracie nodded. Still, something held her back. When Miss Kono took her hand and tried to guide her forward Grace locked herself in place. Kono turned back to her and raised an eyebrow. 

“And uncle Steve too?” Grace asked carefully.

Miss Kono laughed. “Yes. And uncle Steve too.”

\---

“Steve?” Danny tried. It was the loudest he could get. His voice was still rough from his time spent in the hospital. Still, he had hoped his love had heard him. Steve snuggled ever closer to him and Danny wanted to sigh in relief. 

“Mm, Danno?” Steve murmured. Danny didn’t even have the heart to wake him. If Steve was sleeping then all was right with his world. He’d do anything to help his baby get a good night of sleep.

“Mm, Danno?” Steve murmured. 

“Nothing babe, go back to sleep. Okay?”

“You ‘k?”

“I’m perfectly fine babe. Go back to sleep, okay?”

“Promise?”

“I promise you babe. Okay?”

“You tell me?”

Perhaps it was his imagination but he thought he heard Danny sigh in exasperation. 

“Stevie?” Danny murmured.

“Yes? Steve answered, breathless and quite literally sitting on the edge of his chair.

“Don’t leave me?”

Steve flinched so hard he almost knocked over Danny’s IV stand. He needed to leave them; had to leave them. But he honestly couldn’t do that to Danny. Not after the honesty he’d heard in Danny’s plea. Steve barely resisted the urge to whine once more. Then, before he knew what was happening, Catherine walked into the room. 

Steve was out of his seat in a heartbeat. There was absolutely no way he was leaving his love alone where she was concerned. He might care about her, and actually he really did, but she was nothing compared to his Danny. She must have sensed something because she came to a halt of her own accord. For several long moments they merely stood there inspecting each other. Then… 

“I only came to acknowledge you moved on,” Katherine stated quietly. “I’ve moved on too if that helps,” she asked.

The heavens help him, and why should they now he wondered briefly, he believed her.

“You two are so in love it’s a wonder you even hit on me in the slightest.”

Steve froze. Annnnd, ah fuck. He’d just hurt another person he had never wanted to hurt in the first place. But still, he couldn’t lie. What did he tell her?

“You could have told me you liked guys too, Steve,” she mentioned quietly.

He had no answer for that. Of course he’d hurt her. He hurt everyone he came in contact with. Given enough time he’d hurt Danny as well. He really needed to leave.

“You two make a good couple though. I just came by to say if anyone gives you guys shit for anything DADT related you can use me. You understand?”

Shit. Steve had completely forgotten about ‘Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell.’ Fuck, his entire Navy career was on the line wasn’t it. Suddenly he couldn’t breath. Whining once more he turned to his love and prayed Danny understood. As it turned out, as always, Steve needn't have worried, Danny had him covered..

“I protect my babe. I do appreciate the sentiment but Steve is mine.”

Steve couldn’t help the shiver at the possessive statement, nor did he want to. Danny claiming him was more than he’d ever dared to dream. “Danny?” Just what he meant to ask he never knew. He never got the chance to worry about it. As always, his Danny stepped in and protected him.

“Not a chance,” Dany said softly, rubbing one thumb across his chin. “I told you. I’ve got you.” He turned to Catherine, "He’s mine and whatever we have to do we will. Thing is, if you ever, and I mean ever, do anything to hurt him I’ll hurt you back. Got it?”

Catherine raised her hands and took two steps back. 

“Got it,” she acknowledged.

“If any of this comes back to bite his career…” Danny trailed off.

“Not from me,” Catherine ascertained. 

“Better not,” Danny muttered.

Steve stared in complete silence. How the hell could he ever explain to his love just how much being a SEAL mean to him? That Danny knew without being told… Steve honest could have dropped to his knees and kissed Danny’s knuckles if Danny would have let him. Honestly, being confronted with an old… well maybe not girlfriend but girl-something, and Danny was worrying about him?

“Danny,” Steve whispered.

“Hush you,” Dann ordered. 

Steve wasn’t stupid, he knew and order when he heard it. Nodding he adopted the ‘parade rest’ stance and waited. This was Danny’s conversation and he owed Danny the respect enough to let him have it. After everything he and Catherine had been through he knew his loyalties should lie there but this was Danny. 

“If you ever hurt him-”

“Not happening,” Catherine assured Danny.

Steve did his best to follow the conversation but honestly the one single thing he wanted was to kiss his love. He almost winced at that thought. No matter what he wanted they still hadn’t even kissed. Steve couldn’t help but be worried. Did Danno even want to kiss him?

“He’s mine,” Danny stated possessively.

Steve shivered. Never had anyone ever claimed him so completely. He never thought he’d ever care about that but he suddenly found he loved it and wanted more. 

“Danno?” Steve whispered needily.

“What’s up babe? Anything.”

“I…” Steve paused, not knowing precisely what he wanted; needed.

“Steve,” Danny murmured..

Steve nodded emphatically. ‘Anything. Anything his Danny wanted.’

“Get in the bed,” Danny ordered.

Still nodding, even without realizing it, Steve climbed into his love’s bed. He did try his absolute best not to touch him. After all, how dare he touch his love after his actions had been the reason for him being in the hospital? Still, there was no way he could deny that voice. He almost cried out in relief when Danny’s arms wrapped around him. Dear gods he didn’t deserve the comfort this brought.

“Okay?” Danny whispered quietly.

Steve nodded once more, unable to speak.

“It’s okay, I’ve got you babe. Trust me?”

Steve couldn’t help it. He nodded emphatically. Of course he trusted Danno. Who wouldn’t?

“It’s clear you two have… ‘feelings’ for each other,” Catherine said, trying for delicacy.

Steve winced and Danny raised an eyebrow. 

“Feelings?”

“Fine, he loves you more than he loves me. Is that what you wanted to hear?”

“Of course not,” Danny replied.

Steve could have wilted then and there. 

“I care more about how much he trusts me than ‘like’,” Danno stated.

Steve almost froze. His love loved him? It was almost too good to be true.

“If you hurt him…” 

Steve could help it. His mind raced back to Gracie. And seriously, if she hated him then there was definitely no chance of him and Danny. He let out yet another involuntary whine.

“Steve,” Danny all but ordered. Steve definitely took notice. Orders he could do.

“Yes sir?”

Danny seemed to pause. “You don’t call me sir. You got that?”

Steve nodded frantically. “Understood. Please…” he just barely refrained from the honorific. He couldn’t do that; wouldn’t. “Please Danno?”

“And that’s exactly why he could never be mine,” Catherine murmured. “He’s yours.”

“Damned right,” Danny muttered,

-

Steve stood in Danny’s apartment not knowing what to do with himself. Anything he could do for Danno, Danny could do for himself. What was his purpose? He tried his best to be quiet and not make a sound. Maybe he could be good if he didn’t disturb his partner? Maybe then Danny would keep him around?

“Steve?” Danny asked, sounding innocuous enough.

“Yes sir?”

Danny shook his head. “I’m not a sir. I’m Danno, I’m partner, I’m love, I’m babe, but I’m never ‘sir’, got it?”

Steve almost crumpled. He’d let his love down. “Yes… Danno,” he whispered tentatively.

Danny smiled and the world seemed so much brighter. 

“There we go, love,” Danny whispered. 

“Did you mean it?” Steve asked, honestly curious.

“Oh babe,” Danny whispered. “Of course I meant it. You’re completely worth it. If you ever forget your worth I’ll… I’ll stop speaking to you for a day,” Dany threatened.

Steve whined. He couldn’t help it. He knew he loved Danno but the thread was so painful sounding he couldn’t himself. What would he ever do if his love started hating him? He whined a second time. He needed Danny. “Please?” he all but begged. He had no clue what he was begging for and there was no reason Danno should understand, but somehow he did.

“Never,” Danny whispered. “You hear me? Never.”

Steve, unable to do much more, nodded emphatically.

“I’ve got you,” Danny whispered, while wrapping his arms around Steve. “I’ve got you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** liʻiliʻi -- something vaguely close to 'little one'.


End file.
